


Guh.

by DeathLife97



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, X-Men Origins Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathLife97/pseuds/DeathLife97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a <a href="http://begitalarcos.tumblr.com/post/101995784295/peter-meets-wade-whose-internal-monologue-wont">gif set</a> by begitalarcos. Wade is the new kid who’s voices won’t shut up long enough to have a conversation with the cute guy who’s flirting with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guh.

**Author's Note:**

> Yellow is **bold** , White is **_bold and italics_** , and Wade's thoughts are _italics_.

Wade was sitting by himself on the bleachers when a teenage boy sat down beside him. He had light brown hair and deep chocolate eyes. **_Oh god he’s hot!_** White crows, excited as Wade skims his eyes up and down the other teen’s lean, muscular body. The other boy looks at him, and Wade immediately turns his eyes downward. **Shut up, you’ll throw him off his A-game** , Yellow says to white. **_Shut up!_** Wade coughs uncomfortably as the boxes continue to fight, ignoring Wade for the moment. “You’re the new kid... Wilson, right? My name’s Peter.”

“Guh,” Wade said intelligently, the boxes argument getting in the way of his thought processes. **_Ask him if he’s single_** , White says, the boxes having stopped arguing when they noticed Peter’s attention was on Wade. **And ready to mingle** , Yellow chimes in. _Shut up!_ Wade shouts at them. “....Yes?” he finally says, the moments of silence between his answer uncomfortable.

Peter’s mouth curved up slightly, ducking his head in order to hide the blush that had started forming on his cheeks. Wade’s head cocked to the side in curiosity. He was surprised this boy had walked up to him. And talked to him. And wanted to be seen in public with him. _Must not have a lot of people to talk to_ , Wade thought. And he could relate to that, since who would want to hang around a crazy person whose boxes wouldn’t shut up unless they were making out. **Hey!** Yellow exclaims. **_That was uncalled for_** , White agrees. _Was not. **Was too.** Not. **Too**_. _NOT_. “What are you thinking so hard about?” Peter asked, his voice non-judgmental.

Wade stopped arguing with the boxes long enough to try and come up with a decent lie. “Nothing much. Just chimichangas and how cute you look.” _Wait, what?!_

Peter’s face brightened considerably at the compliment, while Wade’s darkened a shade in embarrassment. “Do you really think that?” Peter asks. Wade is surprised by the surprise in Peter’s voice, but hating the tone that’s there. Like he doesn’t get enough compliments.  Wade nods vigorously, almost dislodging the glasses from his face. Peter’s laugh is a puff of air, reaching up to put Wade’s glasses back into place.  Wade doesn’t breathe as Peter’s fingers skim his cheek, a pulse of heat running through his body. “I really like your glasses,” Peter says softly, so the spell that’s fallen over them isn’t broken, “they accentuate your cheekbones.”

“Ummm... thanks,” Wade says awkwardly, the heat from his face spreading until it was all the way down to his collarbones. **Wow, you weren’t this flustered around Vanessa**. _I know!_ **_You’re screwed._** “So how’s your day?” _Wow, Wilson, that was so smooth._

Peter didn’t seem to mind. Just shrugging and leaning back against the seat behind him. “It was pretty bad... until I saw this really cute guy walk into my English class. He looked shy, and I knew how that felt, so I decided to befriend him.”

Wade’s stomach churned with butterflies. “Why would you do that? No one likes me, I mean, look at me,” he said, gesturing at himself. He knew he was a sexy motherfucker, but the boxes, coupled with his awkwardness and ADD, made it difficult to talk to people. And they also didn’t really like his attitude. But something about this boy made the boxes calm down and Wade feel like he was actually worth something.

“I am,” Peter said, the words ringing with honesty. His smile is still firmly in place, though its more of a smirk now. Wade didn’t know how to really react to that, but before he could, a blonde was yelling for Peter. Peter grimaced, like he didn’t want to be pulled away from his conversation with Wade. “That’s Gwen, my science partner. She probably wants to work on our experiment for Physics. If I don’t go, she’ll hang me by my balls. And I like them where they are.” He got up, stretching, Wade’s eyes traveling to his midsection where his shirt had pulled up to reveal a strip of tan skin. Peter’s smirk deepened, making Wade blush again. “Maybe we can hang out after school? Same spot?” Wade shook his head, Peter’s smirk turning into a wide grin. “See you later, Wilson.”

“Wade,” Wade automatically corrected.

“Wade,” Peter repeated softly before leaving. As he walked away, Wade couldn’t help but think _I hate to see you leave but love to watch you go about sums it up_. The boxes both agreed enthusiastically.

* * *

Their first kiss happens a few months after they meet. They were hanging out in Wade’s apartment, just sitting on the couch and talking. Wade was always hesitant to talk about his past, but for some reason today he couldn’t stop himself. There was this urge to tell Peter his deepest darkest secrets. So he did, after taking off his long-sleeve in order to expose the multitude of scars that littered his back and torso. He told him about how his mother died of cancer shortly after giving birth to his baby sister Eleanor, how his dad turned to alcoholism and beating Wade as a way to get rid of the pain of losing his wife. How the boxes formed in his head as a way to cope with his father’s hatred. How it lead to his precious sister committing suicide before her fifteenth birthday, and her last words to him were “Live, Wade. Live for the both of us”. How, after finally snapping, Wade killed his father in self-defense. He hadn’t been prosecuted, but at the time he wish he had been. Now he was grateful. If he was trapped in some hell-hole, he never would have met Peter. And he never wanted to give up his baby boy. Peter didn’t say anything, just tracing the lines that marred Wade’s body before leaning up, connecting their lips. It was messy, Wade having to pull away a moment later in shock. The second time was better. _Much_ better.

It wasn’t until later, after Peter had fallen asleep on his chest after a few hours of intense making-out, Wade realizes that the boxes have been inordinarily quiet. He smiles, dropping a kiss on Peter’s forehead. Peter may not be able to fully fix him, but it was a start.

Even years later, when they’ve gotten married and started a family of their own, Wade still has the boxes for companions. But Peter is his best friend, the one person he knows he’ll love for the rest of his life. He’s brought out of his thoughts by the squeals of Eleanor May playing with her Daddy, the both of them laughing as Wade watched in satisfaction. Peter caught his eye, smiling as he lifted Ellie into his arms before walking over to Wade, lifting himself up slightly in order to kiss his husband. Ellie giggled at the affection between her dads, happy for them. And, despite every horrible thought he and the boxes had ever had about him, Wade felt loved by these two special snowflakes. And for once, life was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short little one-shot I did to get my muse back into gear. There'll be another one involving a genderbent!Peter coming soon before I work on my Natasha "Toni" Stark series. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
